Our Happiness
by UnIQueHEaRT
Summary: In the FUTURE Tsuna & Co. is having a good time with their family & friends. In the PAST Giotto & Co. is also having fun with their current admirers. These 2 dimensions wished to go to the PAST & FUTURE but you know "Expect the Unexpected" -right? 'cuz with LAMBO's Bazooka it made it their wishes real & KICKIN' -Have OC's, Pairings, Cursing & etc.
1. Wish Came TRUE! Unexpectedly

**Yo Guys! 1st Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**Support Me Guys! **

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request for you people**

_'Thought'_**  
><strong>

"Normal Conversation"

_"Italian"_

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE<strong>

In a large and luxurious room sat The Vongola Decimo signing PAPERWORKS that continue to multiply every second, minute, hour or ENDLESS courtesy of The Vongola Guardians. Sawada Tsunayoshi (Decimo) became successful and respected even his former bullies in Namimori Middle School 'cuz a certain REUNION courtesy of The Arcobaleno Reborn planning behind, Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to tell his former classmate what he's done starting in Middle School and throughout the Year but the only thing he didn't tried to tell them is about "Mafia Matters" for the sake of their safety, gladly Reborn agreed (A/N: You know how sadistic he is, he wants to let Dame-Tsuna's classmate get involved in the MAFIA so that they'll have more subordinates and LACKEYS - in Reborn's Sense of Logic). Kozato Enma, Shimon Decimo, supported Sawada Tsunayoshi together with his guardians. All in all Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is having a good life until something happened that totally changed his life together with his friends & family.

"Juudaime" Gokudera calmly said as he got inside the room where only The Decimo resides

"Yes Hayato" Tsuna replied as he noticed his Storm Guardian & Friend inside

"Mukuro and Hibari came after their Mission and have some paperworks" Gokudera said starting to sweat 'cuz he knows that his Boss & Friend would totally change into another person that will punish the two deadly Guardians of Vongola Famiglia

*Twitch* _'Please let it be a few papers because I don't wanna SIT here ANYMORE and if not THOSE TWO will really face another HELL from ME!'_ Tsuna thought starting to feel that his wish may not come true once he'll turn toward his right-hand man

"Oh, thank you for tha-" Tsuna said but immediately close his mouth and started to release 'SOME' killer intent that even The Arcobaleno Reborn can sweat a little (A/N: Of course he's too awesome to sweat furiously because of his student)

* * *

><p><strong>~SOMEWHERE~<strong>

"Huh!" Reborn reacted once he noticed the killer intent that he felt which is obviously be his student Dame-Tsuna releasing it because of the PAPERWORKS that Mukuro & Hibari had

"Dame-Tsuna it seemed I have rubbed my killer intent and sadistic skills onto you" Reborn smirked as he felt proud that he's long journey became successful, interesting and fun in the end

* * *

><p><strong>~BACK TO DECIMO'S ROOM~<strong>

"J-Juudaime" Gokudera stuttered as he watch his boss releasing an intent so very dangerous

"Hayato, please assemble the Guardians here, especially THOSE TWO" Tsuna calmly ordered as he totally emphasised the last words meaning that his really furious of what his Guardians done this time AGAIN

"H-Hai Juudaime" Gokudera stuttered again but complied his boss wishes and immediately starting to call the other Guardians especially the one cause his boss' STRESS

Tsuna directly plopped down his chair as he let a tired and frustrated sigh as he started to think why did he make those two his Guardians but at least they still had a heart to spare him from his ENDLESS HELL. Various sound of feets making their way to his room which he gladly tried to fix himself up and also around him.

"Juudaime, I've called them especially 'THOSE TWO' as you ordered" Gokudera said as he emphasized the last words

"Thank you very much Hayato" Tsuna replied which Gokudera answered with a nod

"Yo Tsuna" the cheerful Yamamoto greeted as came showing his contagious grin

"EXTREME SAWADA" the energetic Onii-san greeted as he punched his fist above

"Yare yare" the cool Lambo greeted as he stared to yawn, trying not to sleep in the presence of his Tsuna-nii

"Kufufufufu~" the creepy pineapple Mukuro greeted

"Hn" the aloof Hibari

Tsuna smiled as he watched all of them came inside the room he resided, he truly cherish his family and friends whole-heartedly, he'll do anything to make them safe.

"Tsuna-nii what do you want to discuss about?" Lambo asked childishly as he knows that Tsuna will never assemble the Guardians if there's nothing to be discussed about

"Well Lambo, we are gonna talk about how to kill a certain PINEAPPLE & SKYLARK" Tsuna answered bluntly

"E-Eh"

*Vein Pops* "Kufufufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi it seems you lost you're mind, I know you can't defeat me" Mukuro said cockily as he prepared his trident which Tsuna raised and eyebrow

"Hn I hate to say this but PINEAPPLE over here has a point" Kyoya said as he prepared also his tonfas

Another vein popped inside of Mukuro as he heard the INDIRECT insult.

"Well, whatever I'll punish you later but for now something came out in my mind" Tsuna said

The Guardians listened intently.

"I wish we can see the 1st Generation alive" Tsuna said releasing a sigh and looked at the ceiling as he start to imagine he himself with his guardians talking with the 1st Gen

.

.

.

.

.

**"EHHHHH!"**

Tsuna's imagination was EXTREMELY interrupted,unfortunately, when his Guardians yelled.

"N-Nani"

"Kufufufufu~ that was really disappointing"

"Hn"

"THAT IS EXTREME SAWADA"

"Hahahaha T-Tsuna"

"Bwahahahahaha Tsuna-nii is stupid"

"J-Juudaime"

"What's wrong with it, guys?" Tsuna asked confused

"Tsuna-nii is really stupid, don't you think that will happen guys?" Lambo asked as he stopped laughing

"Oi Stupid Cow stop insulting Juudaime, even though it's impossible" Gokudera yelled as he punch the head of Lambo

"Ga..man...CAN'T WAAAAAA" Lambo wailed like a child as he start pulling the 10-Year Bazooka

Tsuna noticed this he looked at the Bazooka and it appeared weird which he blame in the end is Giannini, the one who upgraded it turn into something terrible and disastrous as his HYPER INTUITION warned. When Lambo successfully got a hold of it he threw the Bazooka above him causing the Bazooka to fell over them, engulfing them with pink smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST<strong>

In a big old fashioned room sat Vongola Primo, founder of the Vongola Famiglia, signing some PAPERWORKS and humming also as he receive an orange letter coming from someone resulting him to be happy and encouraged

"GIOTTO" an angry pink- I mean red haired man stomped while cursing along the way to reach the office where his Boss & Friend resides

"G stop shouting, your starting to be more like Knuckle" Giotto scolded

"Whose fault is that, making me shout like that bandaged-priest" G said as continue to mumble curses

"I heard that G" a man wearing a priest uniform standing by the door eavesdropped

"Tch!"

"Maa maa G, you'll get old if you keep that face up" a man wearing a Japanese traditional clothes advised

"Shut it" G scowled more

"Nufufufu~ looks like the red-octopus became old" a man wearing a military clothes said appearing out of mist resulting G to react and started to yell

As Giotto payed attention to them he chuckled at their antics. G noticed this, feeling annoyed, he asked.

"Giotto what is funny?"

"Well it's because of you Guys you look funny like Alaude" Giotto replied as he look at the corner of the room

"Hn"

"Well, anyways have you receive a letter from them?" Giotto asked

"Oh Yeah, I did" G said

"Hn"

"Kufufufu~" which Giotto takes that as a yes

"Hai de gozaru"

"Extreme"

"Yare Yare'

Giotto noticed another response he flicked his head where the sound came from, resulting the others to follow. Seeing it was Lampo they relaxed.

"Yare yare, you taught I was an intruder?" a lazy man asked

"Nope Lampo, just being sensitive" Giotto responded which Lampo replied with a nod

"Well, anyways why all of you are he-"

Giotto was about to say something he was interrupted by a PINK SMOKE they immediately held their weapon to face the INTRUDERS.

*Cough* "That was not good" a young man said through the fits of cough

*Cough* "Juudaime, are you okay" another young man asked with a worried tone

_'Juudaime? I think in Asari's language it means Tenth' Giotto thought_

_'Juudaime? that is Tenth in my language' the so-called Asari thought_

"Y-Yes" the man replied trying to catch his breath

"Kufufufu~ it seems we are not in the future Sawada Tsunyoshi" the creepy voice said a s he glanced around the room as he tried to whisk the pink smoke

_'He laughs like Daemon' all 1st Generation thought _except one__

_'He laughs like me' Daemon thought_

"Hn I agree" the deep voice said agreeing the creepy voice

_'Similar to Alaude' all 1st Generation thought again _except one__

_'Hn' Alaude thought starting to reach his handcuffs_

"Very unlikely of you SKYLARK" the creepy voice teased

"Hn" replied trying to ignore the INDIRECT insult

_'Like Daemon and Alaude, just who are they?' Giotto desperately thought_

"Maa maa Mukuro and Hibari-senpai" a cheery voice came

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME TRIP" a loud voice came booming

_'Loud like Knuckle' all 1st Generation once again thought except one_

_'Extreme' Knuckle thought_

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna i'm going to go somewh-"

The deep voice, which is a man, stopped as he saw no one inside the room.

"Giannini" The man said with venom laced in it combining a murderous intent and a green gun appeared

**~SOMEWHERE INSIDE VONGOLA MANSION~**

Giannini shivers.

_'I guess something bad will happen to me' Giannini thought_

"Giannini what's wrong" a red-haired wearing eyeglasses asked with a worried tone as he stopped working on his machine

"N-Nothing" Giannini replied

The red-haired still not believing but just let it go, not wanting to press the man.

* * *

><p>As the smoke starting to disperse the 1st Generation held their weapons, keeping their guards up. The 10th Generation soon can see they gape what they saw. As The 1st Generation readied themselves but when the smoke dispersed completely they watched the persons in front of them, they noticed they were gaping but their not the only one gaping but also themselves, seeing someone who looks like you can be DECEIVING.<p>

As the commotion continues in Giotto's room, a maid is escorting 7 people where Giotto & Co. were making the marble floors sound as the heels continue to make noise which means they are GIRLS. When they reached the maid said

"Primo the guests are here"

"Giotto we came to visit and sorry were la-"

The woman-ish voiced stopped talking as she was stunned at what she's seeing. The other guests also came to stop and held curiosity on what inside the room. When the other guests saw too the are also stunned.

When The 1st Generation and 10th Generation heard someone saying instantly flicked their heads to where it came and held their breath especially The 1st Generation.

Since there were lights "It seemed we were betrayed, huh?" frowned a woman with brown hair with curls at the end felt heartbroken she wore her gloves and ring. The other guest also started to noticed that they were betrayed too they bring out their gloves and rings also with murdering intent leaking out.

The 1st Generation heard and processed it in their minds then

.

.

.

.

.

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

* * *

><p><strong>~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~<strong>

**IT WAS LAME - RIGHT?**

**but please support me and it seems it will take me to update because my EXAMS (i just hate exams :( CURSE U TEST PAPERS) is coming I have to study in advance so please support me.**

**Also please give IDEAS on what will I name The Mysterious 7 Girls and also RATE & REVIEW :D**


	2. Introductions are IMPORTANT, ya know?

**Yo Guys! 1st Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian"**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: The 1st Generation heard and processed it in their minds then<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!_

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: TSUNA'S POV<strong>

"GIOTTO" a brunette woman yelled laced with venomous feeling in her voice it while her hair is floating upwards causing a very large dark aura seeping out of her.

I was stunned that we came to the past, specifically Vongola Primo's time. Now, fate really hates me 'cuz I now knew this woman yelling Primo's name w/ an aura that can really suffocate you, has a romantic relationship with our ONE AND ONLY Vongola Primo.

Then a group of 6 girls came shuffling in and yet frozed in their place then 3 massive dark aura that can rival the brunette woman earlier starts leaking causing the room temperature to drop a certain degrees and also 3 massive gloomy aura came mixing other aura's in the background. Judging from that I think the 6 girls had a romantic relationship with Vongola Primo's Guardians. Hahahaha they're so DOOMED :D

"Hahahaha, who's these children that look a like you all" a blue-haired woman fakely smile leaving a certain japanese man wearing a long hat and yukata frown. *sigh* I think she's saddened that her boyfriend has a child before they met.

Giotto- I mean Vongola Primo who was trying to calm down the brunette woman earlier, answered calmly with authority laced in his voice, clearly showing that he isn't joking nor messing w/ your minds.

"They just appeared her in a puff of smoke and judging by their appearance-" Vongola Primo then looked from Mukuro to me "-are not from this ERA nor TIME, am I right?" Primo said emphasizing the 'time and era' then he looked at me w/ those calculative azure blue eyes

"Yes, of course Vongola Primo" I answered with the same level of tune and authority (truly it's far from Primo's tone :()

"Well let's settle down shall we evryone, for we need to know the truth out these new gentleman who appeared out of no where" Primo said as he showed the sofa around the room

"But Gio-" a red octopus- I mean haired man said but was interrupted afterwards

"G! it's not the time for that" Primo's voice boomed all over the room

The red-haired man, named G, went silent & got the message then he reluctantly sat down together w/ the other guardians. Primo who noticed we weren't sitting he said-

"Gentlemen, please seat down" Primo smiled w/ reassurance laced in his voice but-

"Giotto and the others please explain to us more later about this problem and we also have something important to talk with all of you, which was our main objective this morning but I guess I could spent time w/ the look-a-likes for a while" the brunette woman smiled as the other girls nodded in agreement

"Of course we will, now gentlemen please start" Primo said

I never thought Vongola Primo was this serious but i gues no way out, huh? Reborns gonna kill if I disrespect Primo but would he and the others believe in us personally, without relying Primo's Hyper Intuition which is alive and kickin' 'cuz I don't wanna be thought as a psycho blabbering "we came form the future and I am Vongola Decimo' straight to the point *sigh* but it's now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: ? POV<strong>

"Giannini" The man said with venom laced in it combining a murderous intent and a green gun appeared as he found the mechanic

"R-Reborn-san?" Gianni shivered

"Giannini where is Dame-Tsuna ?"

"D-Decimo, I don't know, why?"

*sighs* "He's gone"

"W-What Decimo is gone?" Giannini panicked

"Stop panicking idiota"

"R-Reborn-san, how about the Guardians?"

"They're gone too"

"E-Eh?"

"Alert all the guard and double the security and double check the security systems and tell this news to Cavallone, Varia, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Vindice, CEDEF, Shimon while I tell the arcobaleno and tell them to search for them, GOT IT?"

"H-Hai"

I then gone to tell the arcobaleno and gladly cooperated as I ran and searched all over the place avoiding other mafiosi's I-

*sneeze* "I guess Dame-Tsuna is cursing me again, huh?" *smirks* "Better be ready when I grasp you Dame-Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: TSUNA'S POV<strong>

I *shivers*, Sawada Tsunayoshi, declares that this surely change the future.

"Please wait for a momment, Vongola Primo" I said as I was shuffling inside my suit pocket then I finally got my cell phone out, as I wish there'll be service even if it's 400 years back were no DAMN GADGETS can be found *sigh*. UGHHH I'll grow old if I keep on sighing *sigh*.

~RING RING RING~

"Juudaime?" a silver-haired man as we call Hayato said as he watched his precious 'Juudaime'

~RINGING HAS STOPPED, REPLACED W/ A CLICK~

"Ah, Reborn" I said releasing a sigh, happy that there's a signal 400 years back

"Dame-Tsuna where are you?" Reborn smirked but when you get to know Reborn, he really is a person who worries a lot

"W-Well...umm...Reborn" I trailed

"Speak up Dame-Tsuna"

*sighs* "We came to the past Reborn"

"Dame-Tsuna never DARE mess with me or you'll REGRET IT" Reborn said w/ a venomous tone laced in his deep voice (Reborn is am Adult here :D)

"I'm not joking Reborn, I'm even in front of Vongola Primo" I answered but I soon regretted it since the temperature turned cold and a loud 'BANG' resounded on the other line

"You better wish you never said that Dame-Tsuna, I'll totally be coming there whether you LIKE IT OR NOT-" Reborn whispered that even the others did not hear except the 6 other girls "-and if they question you tell half of the truth since we don't want to cause a Time Paradox, got it DAME-TSUNA" Reborn said w/ a dangerous tone laced in his voice like it was saying 'I will torture you forever!'

"H-Hai Reborn" I stuttered fearing that Reborn will totally tort-tutor me once again*sigh*. Then I said good bye and I stopped the phone call not risking to call him soon

"Well sorry about that Primo but we don't have a choice, right? I really wished that I could not tell you 'cuz I may cause a brain tumor if you heard our story so better clear and prepare your brains 'cuz this news will BLOW YOU AWAY" I smirked while my guardians beside me (except Kyoya & Mukuro they just sweatdrop) starts sweating and starting to feel uneasy.

_10th Guardians thought "Reborn's sadistness really influence you, eh Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Omnivore/Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>GIOTTO'S POV<strong>

When Keira, the blue-haired woman, asked a question I totally answered it by instinct, but really that question did save me from my enraged girlfriend blabbering about me having a child with another woman before her (even I told her that she was the first woman I ever have & loved), the brunette woman earlier

When they heard my answer and intructions they followed but G complained but I silence him even though I was quite harsh on what did I say (Ughhhh I feel guilty), but gladly they sat down but of course reluctantly though. Then my girlfriend said something, I said to the look-a-likes to explain to us but the look-a-like me said about 'wait a minute' and held a weird device then he got presses something inside then a ~RING RING RING~ filled the room.

I was waiting on what happened but then a deep voice resonated from the weird device, which my look-a-like went to converse w/ him, while I was glancing around my guardians seeing them confused while Alaude and Daemon raised their eyebrow and then I glanced where the girls are but they just look calm and started to talk their so-called 'Girl Talk' whatever that is.

Then a few seconds later the room temperature dropped and I sensed a killing intent, causing me and my guardians to reach our weapons then start to glance around the room yet there is no one who can release that kind of intent but when I peeked where the girls are they don't feel bothered like they experience this already like many times, then I glanced where the weird device, that's where the intent came from, I never knew someone can unleash something so chilling.

Then after some seconds my look-a-like said something then he returned the device back into his pocket then he smirked and said-

"Well sorry about that Primo but we don't have a choice, right? I really wished that I could not tell you 'cuz I may cause a brain tumor if you heard our story so better clear and prepare your brains 'cuz this news will BLOW YOU AWAY" my look-a-like smirked while my guardians beside me (except Kyoya & Mukuro they just sweatdropped) starts sweating and starting to feel uneasy.

"But let's introduce ourselves, since introductions are important, ya know?" I smiled

"Of course"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Next to me is Hayato Gokudera" as referred to the man w/ silver hair having a scowl on his face and the look-a-like of G, which he nodded in response

"Beside him is Takeshi Yamamoto" referring the blue-dark haired man w/ a scar on his chin and the look-a-like of Asari, which he greeted "Hey, nice to meet you" in response

"Next to him is Ryohei Sasagawa" referring the white-striking hair (A/N: Like in the future guys) with a bandage on his knuckles and the look-a-like of Knuckles, which he yelled "EXTREME" in response, which I and the others flinched when the girls at the side never payed attention and kept talking about their own matters *sigh* how lucky are they.

"Beside him is Lambo Bovino" referring the almost look-a-like of Lampo minus the green hair

"And the last two is Kyoya Hibari who's the one w/ black hair and Mukuro Rokudo with the weird hairstyle"

"Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi, that wasn't an INSULT, right?" the man named Mukuro said as some kind of weapon materialized in his hands which alerted everyone except the girls and how on earth can they ignore us there?

"No don't worry everyone he mean no harm, and Mukuro it wasn't an insult-" Tsunayoshi said which Mukuro accepted uncertainly "-don't be uncertain Mukuro 'cuz I don't want to call you with like 'with pineapple hairstyle', 'the sadist', 'the creep' or something in those lines, right? Anyways, you're fine Mukuro just don't take those insults by the heart since you yourself only know on who and what you are" Tsunayoshi smiled which Mukuro was left dumbfounded for a while but then returned Tsunayoshi's smile with his original smile

By watching them I really smiled, I thought he was a bad person who controls people or deceive someone but he wasn't and I'm glad, which G noticed he asked-

"Gio, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh nothing G and so for our side-" I was about to start to introduce myself and the others but got interrupted w/ a loud 'BANG' and a puff of smoke

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~<strong>

**Wew! I'm back guys and sorry for the days without uploading due to peridocal test and to tell you honestly those days we're the WORST DAYS of ONE OF MY LIFE especiall the hard ones 'cuz THEIR SO MIND BLOWING but it was worth is though at least I survived, right? :D**

**Soon I will upload like today but it depends since I just made the 3rd chapter so wait up and DON't HATE ME! and also I have names for the girls which will be soon known in the next chapter, Rate & Review**

* * *

><p><span><em>NEXT CHAPTER: HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~TO BE CONTINUED DESU~<strong>


	3. HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!

**Yo Guys! 1st Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian"**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>By watching them I really smiled, I thought he was a bad person who controls people or deceive someone but he wasn't and I'm glad, which G noticed he asked-

"Gio, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh nothing G and so for our side-" I was about to start to introduce myself and the others but got interrupted w/ a loud 'BANG' and a puff of smoke

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL POV<strong>

Everybody was coughing and shooing away the pink smoke. Seconds later the temperature dropped. The 1st Generation and 10th Generation was in a stance that shows 'we're ready!' w/ their weapons in hand, some moving closer to the women to protect them. As the smoke dissipated while the women just stood, irritated that their 'talk' was interrupted, shooing the smoke left in their area not noticing the tension.

The 1st Generation & 10th Generation squinted their eyes to see who just popped out of nowhere. As soon as there vision was clearer they figured out that it was man wearing all black that they thought it was the VINDICE but it wasn't (which they we're glad with it).

The Center of all stood a man wearing black suit w/ a yellow under, black shoes, black fedora w/ an orange stripe, holding a green gun and a hand curling one of his sideburns. The 10th Generation processes on what they're seeing, then paled especially OUR Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, then the man said w/ his deep sexy voice-

"Chaos! Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Primo"

Tsuna even paled even more then he stepped backward, then-

~CLICK~

"Tsk Tsk, don't even dare take one more step backward or you'll be in HELL one more time" the man threatened while pointing the gun to Tsuna

"H-Hai Reborn" Tsuna whispered to himself but the man heard it and transform back his green gun to his pet Leon

"Who is he Tsunayoshi" Primo asked as his Hyper Intuition keep telling him 'get away from that MAN' which he frowned inside

"W-Well he's my tutor" Tsuna said as he glanced back and forth between Reborn and Primo not sure what will be his response is

"A tut-" Primo was interrupted

*yawn* **_"Ehi, non è che più grande Hitman del mondo?_** (Hey, isn't he the World's Greatest Hitman?)_**"**_ a grayish-haired girl boredly said while pointing her finger to Reborn

"A hitm-" interrupted again

*smirk* _**"Ora, si parla di essa, giusto Shi?**_ (Now, you mention it, right Shi?)_**"**_ the silver-white haired girl said clearly happy

_**"Sì**_ (Yeah)_**"**_ a soft voice answered, Primo noticed this he frowned even more clearly thinking 'why does Shi know him?'

"Wait Wait Wait! He's a hitman like The World's Greatest" a red haired man exclaimed as he point a finger toward Reborn

~CLICK~

"Yes, I am a Hitman but not from this ERA nor TIME and-" Reborn glared at the grayish-haired woman earlier "-don't even DARE point a finger on me or you'll never see another DAY, Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian, G" as he also glared at now the so-called G behind his fedora making it more murderous while G is sweating

"Hn" a platinum-haired man, zipped forward where Reborn is showing his famous handcuffs and a loud 'CLANG' resonated, causing everyone to pause and Kyoya thought _"You can't win against him"_

"Chaos! Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaude" Reborn greeted as he blocked another attack w/ ease

"Hn, not flinching?" Alaude raised an eyebrow

"Of course, Alaude. I am the World's Greatest Hitman and the Sun Arcobaleno-" the 1st Generation heard this frowned especially Primo who frowned even more "-of another Era so-" Reborn twist Alaude's hand & got a hold of his handcuffs and cuff him to the window (A/N: Let's pretend the windows before has grills) "-please stay put there for a while since I have a student to attend to-" as he glance at Tsuna "-and I am no harm towards your Family, Primo" Reborn ended as he thought _'but i'm interested if you can cope up with my tort-tutoring plan' _liking the idea

Then Reborn faced Tsuna and said-

"I'll take it from here, Dame-Tsuna"

"But Reb-"

"Yes Yes, I know, I won't tort-tutor him, of course 'cuz he's Vongola Primo himself"

*sigh* "Well, we'll be over there-" as he pointed over the chairs at the side "-and guys don't ever CORRECT Reborn, even it's a small single mistake of anything" Tsuna warned while the other 10th Generation nodded in agreement while Mukuro and Kyoya just 'Hn' & 'Kufufu'

The 1st Generation heard the warning really seriously, they wished that they won't face him in HELL, well in Alaude and Daemon's case they wished they can fight him

"Reborn, right?-" the soft voice earlier asked gaining attention from the 1st & 10th Generation, especially Primo

"Yes and who you may be? I just feel you're familiar like i've seen and felt your presence before" Reborn raised an eyebrow

"Of course, I'm Shizuka Vanderveich, Sky Holder and Boss of the Vanderveich Famiglia, have you heard it's rising in the underworld" she responded in a soft business like voice

"Ah I see, you're the recruited assassins of Vongola 9th & 10th, right?" Reborn said which he received a nod as a response

"Umm...Shizuka-san? can you please introduce you Famiglia since it's our first time hearing the name?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice

*smiles brightly* cue blushes "Of course"

"First is the one with silver-white hair is Yuuna"

"Next is the one with blue-hair is Keira"

"Third is the one with whitish-hair is Sakura"

"Beside her is the one with grayish-hair is Rin"

"Lastly the one with blackish and purplish hair is Sumire or 'Sumi' and Reira"

"Ciao" the 6 girls greeted in unison but if you payed attention their beginning starts with 'Tch, Hehehe, Streme!, Yare Yare, Hn, HmHmHm'

The 10th Generation answered "Nice to meet you" is all different ways of course

"It seem their interesting and I feel they are one of the phrase 'more meets the eye' (A/N: I think but it's very wrong, right?), right Leon?" Reborn whispered to his partner, as he receive an answer with a telepathic 'yes'

"Well, putting that aside let's start with the explanation, shall we?" Reborn grinned leaving Tsuna paling in the background which earned him a threat

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: MOUNTAIN CLIFF<strong>

"VOIIIIII DID YOU FOUND THE FUCKING VONGOLA BRAT AND THE OTHER FUCKING TRASHES!"

*wine glass shatters on someone's head* "Shut up SCUM!"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU SHITTY BOSS"

"Mou, they're so noisy"

"Ushishishi, sharky got wet, shishishi"

"Senpai, that was a lame comment" *knives thrown*

"Shut up, froggy"

"Mu, I wasn't even payed for this"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII MAMMON ANY DAMN GOOD NEWS?"

"Money for information" *shuffling money*

"Thank you and the answer is no 'cuz I think they're not here anymore"

"VOIIIIIIIII WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT TRASH" *a hand appeared*

"VOIIIIIIIIII I DON"T HAVE ANY MONEY" *orange flame burst*

"Just say it you DAMN SCUM, I don't have time for this"

"Shishishi, boss is cranky"

"Boss, are you okay"

"Senpai, it was lame again" *knives thrown*

"Ushishishi, do you really want to die badly?"

"Noooooo senpai, since I can't tease you anymore" *another knives thrown"

"Ushishishi"

"Mu, fine. I mean that it's like they're not in this time nor era, it's like they disappeared in the air"

Leaves came flying and wind gets stronger

"That scum better live"

It seems a storm will come soon

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: REBORN'S POV<strong>

"Well, putting that aside let's start with the explanation, shall we?" I grinned leaving Tsuna paling in the background which earned him a threat

"Well, since they introduced themselves to sum it all their the Vongola 10th Generation, in other words, Sawada Tsunayoshi the look-a-like of Primo is the Vongola Decimo in the future" I said

"Oh, so he's Vongola Dec-WHAT!" 1st Generation yelled (except Alaude and Daemon)

"Umm...how many years in the future?" a man with a bandage on his nose asked

*smirk* "400 years"

The 1st Generation's jaws dropped and the color on their faces was drained while the 10th Generation sweatdrop and also the women in the room

"4-400 years in the f-future" Primo stuttered who's the 1st one to recover from the shocking news as he received a nod from reborn

"I guess Giotto and the others can't take the news" Shizuka giggled

*smirks* "I totally agree Shi, you can't take it G, right?" Yuuna smiled

"Shi/Yuu?" Primo as we call Giotto & G pouted in unison making the two laughing

"Umm...Primo with all due respect, what is your relationship with Shizuka-san?" Tsuna asked

"Well Tsuna-can I call you that?-" Giotto looked at Tsuna as he received with a nod "-Shizuka is my girlfriend and her friends are the girlfriend of my guardians" Giotto smiled

"Ohh, I thought she was you're wife" Tsuna exclaimed

"E-Eh?" Shizuka & Giotto was stunned and they found themselves blushing

*smirks* "Gio/Shi you look very very red" G & Yuuna smiled

"Hahaha/Hehehe they look good with each other" the japanese man as we now call Asari & Keira laughed

"Extreme/Streme good vibes" the man with a bandage on his nose as we now call Knuckles & Sakura exclaimed while holding hands

"Yare Yare shall we sleep?" Lampo & Rin yawned and agreed to sleep through the ruckus

"Hn" Alaude & Sumi left while Alaude escorted Sumi gentlemanly

"Nufufufu~/Huhuhu~" Daemon & Reira disappeared using their mist

While the 1st Generation was enjoying their time the 10th Generation smiled at the scene and Hayato said-

"It seems they're totally happy, especially that old man"

"Maa Maa Gokudera don't call you ancestor like that"

"Tch"

"He's extremely right, tako-head"

"What did you say, turf-top

"Yare Yare I'm going to sleep" ZzzzzZzzzzz

"Hn"

"Kufufufu"

"Ahahahaha, ne no min'na o shizumeru (calm down ne everyone)"

While the 10th Generation are already in their original routine the 1st Generation who noticed this smiled also, I who was watching both parties I thought _'they really are alike, huh?' _I smiled openly without hiding my smile behind my favorite fedora, Tsuna who noticed this smiled which I also taken notice and I transformed Leon into my favorite gun and pointed it toward Dame-Tsuna but before I pointed it he mouthed something which is _'you miss 'her' don't you, Reborn' _I was left stunned but when I looked at Tsuna to give him a glare he was already talking with everyone but I smiled at what he said and my answer is Dame-Tsuna is-

"Of course I miss her, she just became my girlfriend not for games and for self-satisfaction but it is out of love she became mine and i'll do anything for her sake, safety and future" I whispered then smiled with full of emotion

The 1st Generation, 10th Generation and Vanderveich Girls who heard this smiled even though they were talking with each other the only thing they thought 1ST GENERATION: _'it seems he remembered a good memory', _10TH GENERATION: _'it seems he missed her, since she's busy with her company, famiglia, & blood related family she can't always see Reborn I think she always think of him & Reborn who is busy with us, nono, & mission he can't really communicate her but even though their relationship was a very long distance they love each other no matter what', _VANDERVEICH GIRLS: _'it seems he's thinking about her'__  
><em>

I who noticed they're staring at me I glared at them but they just smiled it seems they just saw me smile; Nah it's fine at least I can be open this time and so I exclaimed-

"Dame-Tsuna to think were in the past, it means no training but it's a big NO, your HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled running away from Reborn

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: A BIG COMPANY IN AMERICA<strong>

"Ms. Savannah you have a meeting in an hour, please come to the meeting room right now which was the order of your Father"

"Oh of course, please wait for me outside Sherry"

"Ummm...with all due respect, are you thinking of him Ms. Savannah?"

"E-Eh, *looks outside the window looking up to get a view of the Sky* Yes Sherry and I have a feeling he disappeared"

"W-What do you mean by that Ms. Savannah? if he disappeared we must contact the pol-"

"No, no need is not he disappeared truly but I think he got to another world"

"So it's mafia business Ms. Savannah?"

"Un! i'm also a mafiosi, you know? so I can also relate to the problems"

"Are you worried Ms. Savannah?"

"Yeah, yeah i'm totally worried that I really want to smack him on the head because of his recklessness-" w/ an omnious aura starting to seep out "-but I know I can't interfere because he'll do anything to make me safe but I won't let him do all the work, so no matter where he is i'll support him and pray for him to be safe and well" as the omnious aura died

"You really love him that much Ms. Savannah"

"Yes I do, I really really damn love him, well anyways let's go I may cry before the meeting starts and everyone will question like 'who made you cry princess' or something like this 'I will really make him bleed for hurting you, princess' or anything and you know I hate that, right?"

*giggles* "Yes Ms. Savannah"

_'Reborn wherever you are please be safe' _

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: GENERAL POV<strong>

"Dame-Tsuna to think were in the past, it means no training but it's a big NO, your HELLISH DAYS COMES BACK!"

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled running away from Reborn

"Come back here Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled

"NEVER!"

"DAME-TSUNA IF YOU DON'T COME BACK HERE IN A SECOND I WILL SURELY MAKE YOUR LIFE AND DAYS MORE HELLISHER (A/N: There's no such 'hellisher' word in any dictionary, I just made it up so DON"T HATE ME!)" Reborn yelled

"NOOOO REBO-" Tsuna was cutted off by another pink smoke in the room causing everyone to do the routine they have when the smoke keep 'poofing' which made Tsuna and Reborn stop also the others

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: MEETING ROOM<strong>

"Good Afternoon, Princess Savannah"

"Good Afternoon, Lux"

"It seems your father gave orders for you to come in early"

"Yeah" *smiled*

After a few minutes all the people who was invited in the meeting arrive and began-

"We're gonna talk about the progress of our company, so please choose what division will be first to present their progress, Princess Savannah?"

"We'll start with the Division who is responsible for shopping and-" was cutted of because of she was sucked into an invisible vortex causing the outside to show a puff of pink smoke and after the smoke dissipated everyone looked frantically on where is their PRINCESS SAVANNAH

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: GENERAL POV<strong>

"NOOOO REBO-" Tsuna was cutted off by another pink smoke in the room causing everyone to do the routine they have when the smoke keep 'poofing' which made Tsuna and Reborn stop also the others

"Areh? were am I? I thought I was at the meeting room already" an angel voice said causing the 1st Generation become clueless and The Vanderveich Girls & The 10th Generation to widen their eyes especially Reborn who almost toppled because of the nostalgic voice he wish to hear once again and then Reborn whispered loud enough that everyone heard-

"Savannah?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~<strong>

**Yes! I've done two chapters in one day, totally my first time because I can become lazy when I want to hehehe sorry about that neh? and now it will take a few days to update since I will think another chapter so please be patient and DON"T HATE ME OKAY (geez I came repeating this word but I really don't want to have enemies, you know what I mean right?) PLEASE RATE & REVIEW**

* * *

><p><span><em>NEXT CHAPTER: I'LL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~TO BE CONTINUED~~<strong>


	4. I'll Protect you NO MATTER WHAT!

**Yo Guys! 1st Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

****I have also have a Wattpad Account so see me there and the name is: UnIQueHaRT ****

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian" _**_**-translated from Google, k?**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"Areh? were am I? I thought I was at the meeting room already" an angel voice said causing the 1st Generation become clueless and The Vanderveich Girls & The 10th Generation to widen their eyes especially Reborn who almost toppled because of the nostalgic voice he wish to hear once again and then Reborn whispered loud enough that everyone heard-_

_"Savannah?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: SAVANNAH'S POV<em><strong><em><strong><br>**_**_**

A second ago I was in my meeting room to choose what Division will report of their progress but I was sucked into and invisible vortex and I winded up in a weird rich old mansion in a puff of smoke. Then I looked around I can only see pink smoke and an unclear people but I got a feeling that these people won't hurt me and I feel a familiar presence that I have longed to grasp forever.

The I looked down to see my appearance but it seemed my clothes change into a white tube dress above the knees w/ frills at the end and a big ribbon at the back, a pair of very high silver heels which I like w/ a white ribbon on top, a silver bracelet in each arm w/ a yellow gem embedded in it in a dangling form (A/N: Yellow Gem 'cuz it symbolizes the color and attribute of Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno), a silver necklace w/ a big yellow gem embedded, a gold ring w/ 4 small yellow gem forming a square at each sides and a diamond shape yellow gem embedded at the center, a pair of dangling silver earring with small yellow gem, wearing light make up and a princess hairstyle w/ a pin embedded on it is the crest of: in Japanese Hitorishi Crest and in America Johnson Crest.

Then a man said something and I recognize the voice. It was Reborn, my one and only World's Greatest Boyfriend and Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, the love of my life. I suddenly break a run toward him and I leaped to hug him tightly, glad that I was caught in time and I cried in his chest, missing his whole prescence.

* * *

><p><strong>REBORN'S POV<strong>

I was chasing Dame-Tsuna for I will train him once more but when he got the chance to escape fully but gladly a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, made his plan to escape to fail. When I squinted I saw a woman in the center of the smoke, I thought she was an enemy but when she spoke, I was dumbfounded. I never knew that the one that I wished to see until I die appeared right on time. When I said something it left her frozen in her place. When she came to her senses she broke into a run coming towards me and leaped to get a hug from me tightly. When I felt wet in my chest I looked down, that my LOVE of my LIFE cried.

I comforted by rubbing my hand on her back in circles to soothe her and release some warm flames. When the smoke dissipated everyone gaped at my position and I gave them a glare which meant 'Shut up! she's crying and I need her to stop 'cuz I don't want to her to cry' gladly they understood and left but Dame-Tsuna gave me a look which he meant it to be 'We'll be going down to the dinner hall and if she have calm down you may bring down' I nodded (of course he's my second boss so I have to listen sometimes). I looked down once more, released my hug, I wiped her tears and said-

**_"Chi ti ha fatto piangere, il mio amore?_**(Who made you cry, my love?)**_"_**

**_"Voi_**(You)_**"**_

**_"Cosa! Ho fatto nulla di male che ti ha fatto piangere_**(What! I did nothing wrong that made you cry)**_"_**I defended myself while raising both my hands up

**_"E 'solo che mi sei mancato ... Mi sei mancato così tanto di quello che sai_**(It's just I missed you...I missed you so much than you know)**_"_**she said as he lowered her head

**_"Anche a me ... Mi sei mancato così tanto che davvero non voglio andare in questa posizione_**(Me too...I missed you so so much that I really don't want to move in this position)**_"_**I said w/ a tone laced w/ all my emotion but mainly affection

*giggles* **_"Molto formaggio come al solito_ **(Very cheesy as usual)**_"_**she smiled

**_"Ho sempre linee di formaggio per voi solo_**(I always have cheesy lines for you only)_**" **_I grinned

**_"Beh, questo è bello sentire_**(Well, that's good to hear)**_"_**she smiled

**_"Hai mangiato la cena?_**(Have you eaten?)**_"_**I worriedly asked

**_"Non ti preoccupare troppo e la risposta alla tua domanda è no_**(Don't worry too much and the answer to your question is nope)**_"_**she said

**_"Beh, perché io sono il tuo ragazzo e ho il diritto di essere preoccupati per la mia ragazza-_**(Well, because i'm your boyfriend & I have the right to be worried about my girlfriend-)_**"** _I grinned **_"-in ogni modo, andiamo a testa bassa, va bene?_** (-anyways, let's head down, okay?)**_"_**I ended

_**"Sì** _(Yeah)**_"_**she agreed then she stood up and I totally didn't notice her look and she looks beautiful in whatever she wears then I pulled her close to me. She was surprised by the sudden movement but she understood what she meant by this position I totally made. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I released the kiss and I said-

_**"Io ti amerò per sempre, amore** **mio**_ (I will always love you, my love)_**"** _I said w/ pure affection and love

_**"Anch'io ti voglio bene, tesoro** _(I love you too, darling)**_"_**she said w/ the same feeling of pure affection and love

* * *

><p><strong>LOBBY: GENERAL POV<strong>

"Would she be fine, Tsuna" Takeshi asked

"Of course, i'm sure Reborn already comforted her by now and I also told Reborn to go down if she calmed down" Tsuna answered

"Juudaime, what do you think the other's would do in our time" Hayato asked

"I hope there will be no damage report and some others 'cuz I DON"T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE AGAIN" Tsuna bursted

"Kufufufu~ it seems he had enough" Mukuro exclaimed

"Had enough of what, pinapple head?" Hayato retorted calmly when he heard a comment about his precious 'Juudaime'

*twitch*"I wish to excuse that insult and to answer your question Sawada Tsunayoshi had enough of us creating damages so we must lessen by creating more, right Skylark?" Mukuro taunted Kyoya

*twitch & glare* "Hn" Kyoya responded and engage a battle with Mukuro, with just a few seconds the lobby died.

Vongola Decimo had enough of it and did what he can do to stop his guardians-

*tick marks* **_"Kyoya e Mukuro meglio cazzo si comportano, non siamo nel nostro palazzo, siamo nel palazzo di Vongola Primo in modo da comportarsi, capito?_**(Kyoya and Mukuro better fucking behave, we're not in our mansion, we're in Vongola Primo's mansion so BEHAVE, got that?)**_"_**Tsuna threatened w/ every words was laced w/ a venomous tone that even the both of them can't help but shiver and sweat._  
><em>

Then Tsuna apologized to Giotto and the others which Giotto accepts the apology and asked some employees to repair the lobby. Then they reached the Dining Hall and their jaws dropped except the Women, Alaude, Daemon, Kyoya & Mukuro who just sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: BIG COMPANY IN AMERICA<strong>

"Call Princess Savannah's parents to let them know what happened"

"Contact the Police Force, Navy, NBI, NSI, CSI, SWAT, Military and others to find Princess Savannah"

"The others continue to search the buildings"

_'Princess be safe, wherever you are'_

**VONGOLA MANSION**

"VOIIIII HAVE YOU SEEN THE DAMN VONGOLA BRAT AND THE OTHER SQUIRTS YET YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASHES"

"Ushishishi~ sharky finally lost it"

"Senpai, I don't understand what you just said" *knives thrown*

"Ushishishi~ you don't have to understand, froggy'

"VOIIIIIIIIII LUSSURIA WHERE IS THE THAT SHITTY BOSS OF OURS"

"Mou~ Squ-chan you're so noisy"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Where's Reborn, kora?"

"Hahahaha maybe he ded and I, The Great Skull, is free once again"

"Verde have you found Reborn"

"Nope, but I think he's not in this world, right Viper?

"Mu~"

"What do you mean Reborn is not in this world?"

"Dino, kora"

"Yo, Colonello"

"So would you explain it Verde?"

"Yeah, later after I confirmed everything"

"Yosh"

"Idjit, where's that tako-head"

"Bu~ your so noisy Zakuro"

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ areh~ he's not here,hm~"

"Byakuran can you help me identify this"

"Hm~ it seems they are in the past"

"WHAT!"

"So Tsuna-kun and the others are in the past?"

"Yes Enma-kun~ to be precise 400 years in the past"

"EHH!"

"Scum! they got winded where Vongola Primo reigned"

"Yes Xanxus-kun~"

"VOIIIIIIIIII THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THAT DAMN VONGOLA BRAT AND THE SQUIRTS WIND UP IN THE PAST ANYWAYS"

"That is easy"

"Huh? Talbot, Spanner & Shoichi"

"Where's Giannini Spanner & Shoichi?"

" We gave him a pill which was the sleep pill him to avoid malfunction to whatever we will invent"

"Invent?"

"We'll be making a time machine for us to travel 400 years in the past and you're helping Verde, Byakuran, Enma & Xanxus"

"We'll help" a dark presence loomed the room

"Oho~ Vindice" mechanic says

"We will repay Tsunayoshi for what he has done for us"

"Of course all of us has a favor to Tsunayoshi right?~ so we will pay him a visit~"

"Well let's work together for the time machine to be done, got it?"

"YOSH!"

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: DINNER HALL: GENERAL POV<strong>

"Reborn hand over the eggs"

"Wait a minute-oh here"

"Thanks"

"R-Reborn"

"Oh Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn-san why are you cooking"

"Well there's no food yet so we cook food for ourselves"

"Ah Reborn, throw me 3 plates"

"Here" *throw plates*

"Thanks again"

~RING RING RING~ murmurs can be heard

"Giotto we have to go 'cuz we have job to do so we'll go home ahead" Shizuka said

"No you must eat dinner here so that when you work you're no hungry okay so please wait a moment and have a dinner here" Giotto pleaded

*giggles* "Fine" then they helped each other, preparing each other's dishes and soon they finally done cooking.

"Shizuka, can you come tomorrow?" Giotto asked

"Sure, why?"

"I have something to discuss with you and you and your famiglia have something to tell us, right?"

"Yeah, so what time?"

"Anytime since i'm free for tomorrow" then Giotto clutched his head

"Giotto, are you okay? is your Hyper Intuition bothering you?"

"Well it's really the Hyper Intuition but it's telling me to prepare in the morning since chaos will ensue"

"A war or some family will ambush us"

"Not quite but just prepare in advance I have to tell Alaude and the others about this and how about you tell you're famiglia about this news"

"Well Sumi and Reira will be really happy about this, I think, well anyways let's just plan ahead, right?"

"Yeah" they nodded at each other for a sign of alliance

**~AFTER DINNER~**

"We have to go now Giotto" Shizuka bid good bye

"Good bye" Giotto pecked her on the lips while the others had different ways of saying good byes

"Take care, okay?" The 1st Generation waved

"Un!" The women answered in return

"We'll let's get ready for bed, huh?" Giotto turned which everyone agreed. Then Giotto gave everyone their guest each respected room.

* * *

><p><strong>REBORN &amp; SAVANNAH'ROOM <strong>

"Are you ready for bed, my love?

"Yeah"

"Come get in the bed already, i'm sleepy"

"What lazy boyfriend I have"

"But he's handsome in many ways"

"Boasting huh, darling?"

*smirks*

Then Savannah got in the bed and cuddled on Reborn's chest and said-

_**"Buonanotte, tesoro **_(Goodnight, darling)_**" **_

_**"Buonanotte, amore mio**_ (Goodnight, my love)**_"_**

As Reborn looked at his sleeping girlfriend he thought _'I'll protect you no matter what'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~<strong>

**Another successful story and I'm glad it didn't reach days I just finished 3 chapters in one day sorry for writing false notes in my last chapter that I may update late that can reach days but it really is true so please be patient with me and support me guys! that's my big accomplishment in writing a story so please RATE & REVIEW**

* * *

><p><span><em>NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT UP WITH PINK SMOKE THIS DAYS<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>


	5. Desperate Planning

**Yo Guys! 1st Story & also a Beginner so bear with me please and I'm not sure of this story to be successful but I hope it will be. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**I have also have a Wattpad Account so see me there and the name is: UnIQueHaRT**

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: Please read the Authors Note at the end I may have request & replies for you people**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian" **_**_-translated from Google, k?_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

Then Savannah got in the bed and cuddled on Reborn's chest and said-

_**"Buonanotte, tesoro **_(Goodnight, darling)_**"**_

_**"Buonanotte, amore mio**_ (Goodnight, my love)**_"_**

As Reborn looked at his sleeping girlfriend he thought _'I'll protect you no matter what'_

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE: VONGOLA MANSION<strong>

"Talbot~ is it done"

"Oh Hello Byakuran and yes it is indeed"

"Shoichi please hand me that"

"Wait a minute Verde-san-oh here"

*fixes eyeglasses* "It's finally done"

*clutches stomach* "I hope Reborn-san won't be mad about this"

"I'll deal with him, anyways, just tell the others it's done"

"Hai"

"Talbot, are going with us?"

"Nope, I just tell my past self"

"When they get into the past, how can they come back?"

"Well, I just give the resources in making a time machine"

"Using old materials"

"Yeah"

*fixes eyeglasses* "Hmm, maybe I will go with them, I really want to see the founders anyways"

"Suit yourself Verde"

*grins*

* * *

><p><strong>PAST: MORNING: VONGOLA MANSION<strong>

In a room, lie Reborn and Savannah cuddling each other. When the sun rises Reborn woke up and started to yawn and open the curtains to let the sunshine in, he then said-

"Morning, my love"

Savannah groaned and groggily woke up then *yawn* "Good Morning, darling"

"How's your sleep?"

"It was fine"

"Well let's head down, shall we?" Reborn bowed

*giggles* "Of course" Savannah smiled

Reborn and Savannah head down for breakfast so they started to go to the Dining Hall, where you will eat and enjoy, but when they arrived they met something suprising-

~SILENCE~

* * *

><p><strong>REBORN'S POV<strong>

"Oi, what happened here?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"W-Well Reborn" Tsuna stammered

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK (TSUNA'S POV): LOBBY<strong>

"Ughhhh I feel something might happen soon"

Hayato who noticed the discomfort of Tsuna he said- "Juudaime, I heard what you said, do you think an enemy will attack us?" gaining attention of the others

"Well my Hyper Intuition is not telling me that but don't let your guard down, min'na" I ordered which everyone replied with a nod but in Kyoya & Mukuro's case is like 'Hn' and 'Kufufufu~'

"Well let's hurry, i'm already hungry" I said while clutching my stomach

We then proceeded to go to the Dining Hall, yet we were surprises that the vulnerable and safe place on earth can have a tension in the air. I then looked around to see if there's an enemy planning inside (which won't happen but we don't know, right?), yet I saw the !st Generation, deep in thought (I think they're causing the tension). Then I glanced at my Guardians and I nod, they they nod in agreement.

I then proceeded to go to my seat along with the other and I asked-

"Umm...what happened, min'na?"

"Juudaime, maybe they aren't the 1st Generation we know of, they must be..." Hayato trailed off thinking the right term

"They must be?..." I repeated

"UMA!" Hayato exclaimed which G heard, he threw a fork to Hayato

"Ack! How dare you old man" Hayato growled

"Maa maa Gokudera, demo what happened?" Takeshi asked as he tried to calm down Hayato

"Well, we want to have a surprise to our girlfriends something but we haven't thought what will it be, de gozaru" Asari said still in thought

_'I thought it was something trival'_ I thought while sweatdropping

"Tch, pathetic" Hayato muttered

"Hayato" I said not wanting the others to hear it but-

"You don't understand at all, you brat" G yelled as he threw another fork to Hayato which he gladly dodge this time

"I do understand, you old man. I mean- I have a girlfriend you know but not only me, also the others except yakyuu-baka and pineapple-head" Hayato retorted which Mukuro who heard the last statement he *twitched* trying to calm down

"E-Eh?" the adults reacted in Alaude & Daemon's case they just raised their eyebrow

"Brat, I never thought you have one with that attitude of yours" G smirked

"Why you!" Hayato growled as he showed his bombs while in a stance to throw but was stopped by Me

"Hayato!" I sternly said

"Hai, Juudaime" Hayato got the message, he reluctantly sat down

"You're really loyal to Tsunayoshi, aren't you Hayato?" Giotto smiled

"H-Hai Primo, datte Juudaime sugoi soshite kakkoi desu" Hayato proudly exclaimed

Everyone sweat dropped

"Hey guys, did you see the tail and the ears?" Giotto asked

"Y-Yeah" Everyone replied

Then everyone laughed and then Mukuro asked-

"Kufufufu~ Well anything that we can help, Primo?"

"Hmmm" Giotto hummed in thought

"How about suggest something" Giotto said as a bulb appeared beside him

So me and the others with the 1st Generation planned what to give and surprise their girlfriends but along the way bombs, guns, tridents, tonfas, handcuffs, scythe, swords, shield and candy which Lambo threw around after he woke up. The result of the chaos the Dining Hall was trashed then Giotto had enough of the paperworks he snapped-

"Min'na!, I want you to clean and work everything together with the paperworks that YOU damaged, GOT IT!?" with an omnious aura surrounding him

"H-Hai Primo" Everyone agreed in fear even Alaude, Kyoya, Mukuro, Daemon

So Everyone cleaned except me because Giotto said the reason was I wasn't involved with the chaos earlier so that's why which I agreed since we share the same pain after all. Me and Giotto ate cakes at the side while watching out Guardians clean and work together peacefully which we smiled, then Giotto asked-

* * *

><p><strong>GIOTTO'S POV<strong>

"Tsunayoshi, Hayato said earlier that you all have girlfriends except Takeshi and Mukuro, right?"

"Yeah" Tsuna said

"Well, what's the name of your girlfriend?" I asked after I chewed the cake in my mouth

"E-Eh?, eto...Kyoko" Tsuna said as he reminisced the moments they have

"Kyoko kah?, Hmm very nice name" I said which Tsuna smiled in agreement

"What do you like about her?" I asked gaining the attention of the others especially the 10th Generation and Ryohei

"Well, it's her personality because she's kind, caring, nice and forgiving and all other positive ones"

"Hmm, were the same too Tsunayoshi" I said gaining attention of the 1st Generation

"I also like her personality even though she can be demonic but all in all I love her the way she is" I expressed

"It seems you're happy with he, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Tsunayoshi-" Tsuna interrupted

"Please call me Tsuna, Primo since I noticed you keep calling my first name fully so.."

"Well then, please call me Giotto and no honorifics please" I smiled which I agreed

The Guardians who saw their boss interact with each other and smiling they smiled also which mean that they have the best boss they ever had

"Because of the chaos earlier, we couldn't continue our planning so any of you has a plan for the surprise already?" Tsuna asked out loud glancing at others

Which everyone to look at him the 10th and 1st Generation paled and fell into silence once again.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK OVER: REBORN'S POV<strong>

*smirk* "What pathetic people you all are" I grinned

"Well, maybe I could spare some advice"

"Well, since the day I dated Savannah I always noticed something that attracts her most when we go out and so in result I used that notice and transformed it then used it as a surprise for her, ain't I right Savannah? I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her left shoulder

"Un! He's right everyone but his surprise is kind of hear attacking because he'll do it without my notice" Shizuka giggled

"Well if I notice you about it, it won't be a suprise anyways" I said as I snuggled to her

While others who were present sweat dropped in disbelief

"Anyways, tell me your ideas that you're hiding inside your brainzz" I smirked

Damn I shouldn't have said that because in result everyone voice out their opinions and ideas in unison. I was irritated then I transformed Leon into my favorite green gun and shoot it at the ceiling and the whole room resonated with a 'BANG' if you aren't one of the occupants in their room you can hear it all over the mansion. In Alaude's case he left when Tsuna and the others arrive before it happened so when the 'BANG' he stopped but shrugged it off while in Daemon's case he decide's to annoy Alaude so when the 'BANG" resonated he then change his mid so he's heading to where it was but he thinks that annoying Alaude is fun 'Kufufufu~'. So back to where everyone was I then said-

"One at a time you imbeciles" while glaring at them then silence took over once again

"W-Well calm down, ne minna?" Savannah said

"Ne Reborn, what date is today?" Savannah asked as she tug the sleeve of Reborn

"October 29" I said

"So, isn't there a festival here?" Savannah asked everyone

Everyone who heard it, appeared a big light bulb above them then everyone nodded to each other meaning they agreed and started to plan things.

"Ano, what time is it now?" Tsuna asked

"11:00 Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said

"Eh?" Tsuna reacted

"It's afternoon already. Everyone we better hurry up so we can buy the things we planned for and also lunch is at 12:00, okay?" Giotto confirmed

Everyone agreed and their pace was even faster than before they started then a maid arrived

* * *

><p><strong>SHIZUKA'S POV<strong>

**_"Sir Shizuka-sama e le ragazze è venuto a visitare_** (Sir Shizuka-sama and the girls came to visit)**_" _**The maid said while she curtsied

_**"Lasciarli in** _(Let them in)**_" _**Giotto ordered

**_"Buon pomeriggio a tutti _**(Good Afternoon everyone)**_"_**I greeted

**_"Come è il tuo giorno Gio? _**(How's your day Gio?)**_"_**I asked as I hugged Giotto

**_"Va bene _**(It's fine)**_"_**Giotto replied as he released the hug

**_"Belle come sempre, eh? _**(Fine as always, huh?)**_"_**I giggled

**_"Allora, cosa stai progettando circa? _**(So what are you planning about?)**_"_**I asked

**_"Beh, dal momento che ci sarà una festa più tardi così siamo venuti a pianificare le cose _**(Well since there will be a festival later so we came to plan things)**_"_**Giotto answered_  
><em>

**_"Ah, possiamo aiutare? _**(Ah, can we help?)**_"_**I offered

**_"Naturalmente _**(Of course)**_"_**Giotto agreed

**_"Grazie _**(Thank you)**_"_**I smiled**  
><strong>

The other girls also greeted their boyfriends and offered help to make their plan successful and Giotto and the others manage to hide their surprise from their girlfriend then I said-

"Everyone did you already plan on who will buy the clothes you will wear later" I asked out loud

~SILENCE~

_'I shouldn't asked that' _I thought

"W-Well shall we start planning the clothes, hm?" I suggested

Everyone agreed and planned out things while I keep suggesting on what will we do on the festival with the help of Reborn and Savannah and so after that we ate lunch and continued after so we did this routine until 3:00 and I hope it will come out successfully though.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~<strong>

**Thank you everyone for supporting me this story even though it's lame and boring and cliché or something but I hope I can make it more twisting and exciting with you help and I thank you for the people who followed and favored:**

_**FOLLOWED:**_

**2Kay7**

**Anonimo XD**

**Devil Dragon Angel**

**EkiNana**

**Mixology of Anime**

**Nightmare Knight Zero**

**OtakuIsMYLife**

**Pandakat312**

**XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX**

**Zeyra K**

**catlover123456789**

**ctdiaz**

**eichazin1502**

_**FAVORED:**_

**2Kay7**

**Anonimo XD**

**EkiNana**

**Ice0024**

**Nightmare Knight Zero**

**OtakuIsMyLife**

**Pandakat312**

**XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX**

**Zeyra K**

**catlover123456789**

**devilhuntermistress**

**sticy27**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>


	6. Situation: TOTALLY WORST!

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: I have request, a sorry note, news for you people at the end :D**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian" **_**_-translated from Google, k?_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The other girls also greeted their boyfriends and offered help to make their plan successful and Giotto and the others manage to hide their surprise from their girlfriend then I said-_

_"Everyone did you already plan on who will buy the clothes you will wear later" I asked out loud_

_~SILENCE~_

_'I shouldn't asked that' I thought_

_"W-Well shall we start planning the clothes, hm?" I suggested_

_Everyone agreed and planned out things while I keep suggesting on what will we do on the festival with the help of Reborn and Savannah and so after that we ate lunch and continued after so we did this routine until 3:00 and I hope it will come out successfully though._

* * *

><p><strong>SAVANNAH'S POV<strong>

"Well guys this is the one who will work on something" I exclaimed

**CLOTHES: **Boys - Yukata Girls - Kimono

**WHO WILL BUY: **

Savannah - Reborn

Shizuka - Giotto

Rin - Lampo

Keira - Asari

**PARTNERS: **

Giotto - Shizuka

Lampo - Rin

G - Yuuna

Alaude - Sumire

Asari - Keira

Daemon - Reira

Knuckles - Sakura

Reborn - Savannah

Everyone agreed and starting to partner up and be ready. After a few minutes they're already settled then Giotto said-

"Guys, take care of the mansion-" which everyone replied with a 'YES' "-G and Tsuna you two take orders for now" which Tsuna and G nodded and then they left

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN: GENERAL POV<strong>

"Oh, Savannah, I found a shop" Shizuka squealed as she dragged the other girls with her while the boy sweatdrop at the background

TIME SKIP ~After 4 hours and 50 minutes has passed~

"Ugh!" the boys groaned in protest as they carried a whole sack of shopping bags on their hands and of course including the almighty Reborn

_'They're gonna be the death of us soon' they thought_

Soon they decided to go home and rest since the time is already 11:50 am and it's coming lunch which 12:00

* * *

><p><strong>VONGOLA MANSION<strong>

*CRASH* *BOOM*

(Kufufufufu~)

(I'll bite you to death!)

(Shit! Ahoshi!)

(Wahhhhh! Bakadera *another BOOM*)

(Hayato! please stop!)

(G-Gomenasai JUUDAIME!)

Tsuna sighed "Giotto will totally kill me" screamed desperately

"Maa maa Tsuna, he can't be angry at you since your his descendant and all" Takeshi assured

*sigh* "I hope since I'm also one who held the responsibility here too"

The chaos still ensued involving Namimori Leader, Pineapple Head, Octopus Head, Stupid Cow, Pink-Octopus Head, Creepy Melon & Blonde Skylark leaving others Knuckle, Takeshi & Tsuna stared at them

Then the door burst open revealing 8 people and a certain someone that held an omnious dangerous aura

"DAME-TSUNA!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Tsuna flinched at the voice and paled "I'm so sorry, they're not listening to me at all"

"I don't care they won't listen to you, you're on of the Bosses of the Vongola Famiglia even if your from the future and I also put you the responsibility in this room and the whole mansion with my guardians and yours" Giotto roared

"I'm so very sorry Giotto, I will totally make it up to you"

"Dame-Tsuna...better prepare for the worst" Reborn threatened

Tsuna paled even more "H-Hai"

*BANG*

"YOU IMBECILES" Reborn roared

Everybody cringed at the volume of the voice

"_**Tutti voi pulire ogni punto in questa stanza OGGI** _(All of you clean every spot in this room NOW!)" Giotto ordered

"G-Giotto i'll toally help with the paperworks" Tsuna offered while stammering

Giotto smiled innocently 'Sure, well let's start now" it seems he's happy that he can share someone his burden of the PAPERWORKS

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari & Mukuro better come to my room after you clean this up" Reborn angrily said as the one who was called shivered in fear (except Kyoya who just 'Hn'ed' and Mukuro who 'Kufufufu'ed'

"Maa Reborn just let them be free from you punishment" Savannah suggested

"Sou Reborn" Keira agreed

*sigh* "I don't care they deserve it anyways, well come on let's put the shopping bags in our room Savannah"

*smiles* "Okay Reborn, but i'm serious you better totally let them out for you punishment"

"I'll help" Asari volunteered

"I'll be sleeping in our room" Lampo and Rin said together lazily

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE<strong>

"Totally ready right Verde-kun"

"Hmm"

"Enma, don't forget your pills"

"Hai Aldheid_(A/N: correct spelling?)"_

"VOIII START IT ALREADY"

"Scums"

"Ushishishi"

"Mou~ I can't wait to see them already"

"Mu~ I haven't been paid for this" *money have been handed* "Mu~ thank you for this" *counting*

"Senpai~"

"Chrome-chan wait for me"

"Julie!"

"Spanner it's ready, right?"

*pops out the lollipop* "Yup"

*presses the button* "Well, be ready"

The others who didn't listen keeps on arguing and then a bright light surround all of them leaving Spanner, Shoichi and Talbot grinning at their successful project not noticing Gianini sulking at the corner of the room

* * *

><p><strong>DINNER ROOM<strong>

"All of you have learned you lessons right?" Giotto asked eyeing them carefully

"Of course they have Primo, it seems they are scarred for life, eh?" Reborn smirked, his eyes dangerously glinting around the room scanning for those who died not learn their lessons

"Ummm, Reborn what did you do to them?" Tsuna asked starting to sweat

"Do you want to know, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked getting closer to his face

"Ummm...N-No" Tsuna stuttered

Well if you want to know what happened in the Dining Room at the right side of Tsuna is Hayato who's soul is drifting out, Yamamoto who's sweating furiously while eating, Hibari who's shivering while an omnious aura surround him, Mukuro who kufufufu'ed which it is totally not the original and the same laugh we always hear and lastly Lambo who's cowering under the table unusually quiet and the others sparing glances of their descendants and you're wondering why aren't they miserable, sweating or something.

Well, Giotto totally not punished them TO THE EXTREME! despite the disapproval of Reborn they were spared. OH HOW LUCKY THEY ARE!

"And so Dame-Tsuna better prep-" Reborn was cutted off

"Reborn" Savannah said

"-Are for the wor-" again Reborn was cutted off

"Reborn" Savannah said w/ an authoritative tone

"Tch! Fine"

"Don't worry Tsuna they'll be fine and I won't let Reborn punish you, okay?" Savannah smiled

"Neh?" Savannah turned her head towards Reborn but he look away instead of reporting

"A-Ahh Thank you Savannah-san" Tsuna said barely ignoring the glare Reborn sent him and left him sulking in the corner _(A/N: Totally OOC Reborn will never SULK)_

"Well, anyways if your done eating we should go to the meeting room right now to discuss about the festival" Giotto announced

That announcement reached everyone's ears, they stand up from their seats and head out to the meeting room, having no appetite to eat anymore

* * *

><p><strong>MEETING ROOM<strong>

All of them were seated and each of them were divided according to their Family so on the left was 1st Generation and the 10th Generation is on the right w/ Reborn and Savannah

"Ohhh, where's Shizuka and the others" Giotto asked

"Now that you've mentioned it Keira even disappeared for a second" Asari exclaimed

"Rin is sleeping with Lampo in his room" Savannah said

"And the others..." Giotto trailed

"Maybe they're meeting each other or something" Savannah suggested

Giotto was about to answer but he was cutted off by his Hyper Intuition blaring signs of "PREPARE NOW!" leaving my and Tsuna's guardians to fussed over us

* * *

><p><strong>TSUNA'S POV<strong>

After listening to what happened to my guardians Giotto announced that we go to the meeting room then we decided to follow out of the Dinner Room and head out but Giotto noticed that Shizuka-san and the others aren't here so they discussed about it but in a certain point it reached when Giotto was about to answer the suggestion Savannah-san said my Hyper Intuition blared

My H.I keeps saying "WATCH OUT" and the pain hurts a lot more than I could even imagine, I can also feel my guardians around me trying to ease the pain i'm feeling now then I decided to glance where Giotto and his guardians are and I saw he also feel the same pounding feeling in our head. The voice that I want to find to say to my guardians that "i'm fine" a pink smoke with a blinding light appeared between us the 1st Generation leaving the others to cover their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>GIOTTO'S POV<strong>

After I announced to go to the meeting room to discuss about the festival, everybody complied and head out. Soon I was discussing on where is Shizuka and the others and Asari also noticed his girlfriend disappeared then Savannah said something that they were meeting each other. I was about to answer her but my Hyper Intuition was blaring up.

The pain isn't bearable like the last one Tsuna and his friends showed up, as he kneel down the floor because of the pain he looked up to where Tsuna despite the pounding in his head he also noticed that Tsuna is feeling the same and soon it came more worst that I can't stand up to say to the other especially my guardians to "Calm down and I'm alright don't worry about me", a pink smoke covered the room with a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere in the middle between me and my guardians and Tsuna's guardians leaving the others to cover their eyes

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL POV<strong>

"VOII"

"Scums"

"Mu~"

"Ushishishi"

"Mou~ we have arrived"

"That was great, kora!" *cue twitch from Reborn*

"Shut up Colonello, it wasn't fun" *slap*

"Enma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Adelheid"

"Chrome-chan!" *cue twitch from Mukuro*

"Shut up Julie" *smack*

"It seems it worked" *pushed up eyeglasses*

"It seem it did, Verde"

"Ouch! and you're to calm, Fon"

"And your making loud noises, Skull"

"Ryohei, where are you, STUPID" *cue Ryohei to shout 'EXTREME NOT'*

"Bossu, are you fine?" *cue Flames of Wrath*

When the smoke cleared and the blinding light disappeared they gaped on what they saw especially the 10th Generation

"It seems their your friends, right Tsuna?" Giotto said

"Indeed it is Giotto" Tsuna agreed

"But I need you help to freeze them for a while Giotto so we can AVOID paperworks at all cost, right?"

"Oh, I totally agree to that Tsuna"

They got into HDWM and cited 'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition' and 'Zero Point Breakthrough' and a nice sculpture was made that even the famous painter of all time is put to SHAME and SHOCK TO DEATH

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I'm so very very very very SORRY everyone that I didn't UPDATE TO THE EXTREME and I just updated right now. ARGHHHHHH I'm so disappointed to myself but look forward to the chapter tomorrow evening :D and please tell me ideas on what should they do if they were attending to an Festival (does Festivals exist in the past...hmmmmm... I think so -_-) and also for those who has questions feel free to ask and i'm also sorry if u asked questions and I didn't answered it so don't worry I will :D. Well expect tomorrow neh? SEE U SOON!**

* * *

><p>~SIGNING OFF~ Janeh! :P<p> 


	7. X-mas Special! Part 1

**Bwello! Here's the chapter i'm working on today December 25, 2014 hehehe and I totally don't know that you'll like it since my stories are lame and boring, right? and thank you for the reviews though and I appreciate more reviews to come YAY! and tbis has parts though, it seems my mind is not working well hehehehe sorry about disappointing you all *sigh*. Well, let's go to the story now SHALL WE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Akira Amano OWNS Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Support Me Guys!**

**WARNING: Guys! I should warn u that I take a long long long long time to UPDATE stories 'cuz i'm quite busy and always a victim of WRITER'S BLOCK hehehehe so that's it XD**

**ATTENTION: I have request & news for you people at the end :D**

_'Thought'_

"Normal Conversation"

_**"Italian" **_**_-translated from Google, k?_**

* * *

><p><strong> VONGOLA MANSION<strong>

In the cold night a certain Mansion with lights turned on, music blaring (music exists right?), laughter fill the air and smiles that continues to SHINE BRIGHT but it seems it doesn't go that way, huh?

Giotto and his Guardians round everybody up to exchange gifts for each other. The sequence in exchanging the gifts is like this GIOTTO - TSUNA *grins* then TSUNA - HAYATO *smiles* HAYATO - TAKESHI *grumbles* then TAKESHI - RYOHEI then RYOHEI - LAMBO then LAMBO - KYOYA *shivers* then KYOYA - MUKURO *glares* MUKURO - DAEMON *snorts* then DAEMON - ALAUDE *creepy smile* then ALAUDE - LAMPO *stare* then LAMPO - KNUCKLE *shivers-yawn* then KNUCKLE - ASARI *EXTREME* then ASARI - G *laughs* then G - GIOTTO *che!*. Before the 10th Generation came the 1st Generation have a tradition that every Christmas exchanging gifting (ALAUDE & DAEMON: Tch! *glares*) they will open together their presents that they receive whether you like it or not and so they apply this tradition together with the 10th Generation.

Giotto signaled, that means everybody opened their presents; TSUNA got a orange muffler *smiles*, HAYATO got a specialized gun *THANK YOU JUUDAIME -BOWS-*, TAKESHI got a katana *grins*, RYOHEI got a pair of boxing gloves *EXTREME THANK YOU*, LAMBO got a whole box of sweets (much to Giotto's dismay) *twinkle*, HIBARI got a gray bonnet and muffler *grunts*, MUKURO got a pineapple suit *twitch-glares* and a indigo coat *smirk*, DAEMON got a melon suit *twitch-pissed off* and a pair of gloves *huff*, ALAUDE got a coat (seriously? he already wears one and I wrote that! Jeez me!) *hn'ed*, LAMPO got a 'HOW TO DISCIPLINE YOURSELF' book *gulps*, KNUCKLE got a yellow muffler, ASARI got a dog (that's a weird idea), G got a rifle *raise eyebrow*, GIOTTO got a CAKE *A THOUSAND BILLION WORTH SMILE -SHINES-*.

Everybody got nice and memorable gifts from each other and each of them appreciated it (much to Alaude & Daemon's dismay) even some are simple but the thought that counts, right?. At side Reborn and Savannah exchanged gifts with each other and smiled at what they got.

"Giotto, where's Shizuka-san and the others" Tsuna asked

"Oh they called me that they were shopp-" Giotto was cutted off

"Sorry to disturb Primo" a man barged into the room surprising everyone except Reborn, Hibari, Alaude, Daemon and he was panting from running

"What happened" Giotto sensed that something is definitely wrong (obviously?) he asked immediately

"Shizuka-sama and the her friends were kidnapped" the man said still regaining air

"WHAT!"

"Gragiel (totally lame made up name XD) thank you for the news and please station the guard and alert them please in behalf of Alaude (*grunts*) NOW" Giotto ordered calmly but his eyes distinguished the calm demeanor he wore on his face

"G, Asari, Lampo go with me to save them and Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon search who's-" Giotto ordered but was cutted off after

"Primo I forgot to tell you that it was Dranio Family who kidnapped them" the man who is Gragiel stated after he stationed & alerted the guards. Giotto narrowed his eyes after Gragiel stated it.

"Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon search where they were last found and also the base of Dranio Family; we'll distinguish them on the face of the earth for kidnapping our girlfriends like that" Giotto once again ordered

"Giotto, we'll help you" Tsuna offered

"No Tsuna stay here and protect the Mansion and your friends, got it?" Giotto sternly said

"But-"

"Dame-Tsuna, better trust Primo and his guardians and also it is their business we must not snoop into it-" Reborn intervened

"Thank you for understanding"

"-But if the situation goes worst we'll come and help anytime" Reborn continued eyes showing hardening

Giotto nodded at what he said and he then left together with G, Asari & Lampo. leavving the 10th Generation to watch their backs. Tsuna glanced up at Reborn totally showing a worried look. Reborn noticed that his Dame student glance at him he saw the worried look his Dame student gave him and he can't blame Tsuna since Primo is his great-great-great grandfather anyways. Savannah who watched along the sidelines narrowed her eyes. Tsuna tried his best not to break a run to help them but Reborn said to believe in Giotto and his Guardians - Yes! I do believe in them but i'm just too worried Dranio Famiglia is also dangerous in their time but was destroyed by our combining powers and I can't stop this feeling - but I have to stay strong and protect my friends and the people in this Mansion that lasted over 10 Generations.

"Everybody be at guard and protect the mansion as Giotto said" Tsuna calmly ordered as he slipped into HWDM and with that everyone agreed even Mukuro and Hibari for once

"Juudaime, should we let our animals out form more protection?" Gokudera asked while calculating a plan in his head

"No, we must not let them see that we have flames but when situation gets worst *sigh* we don;t have a choice" Tsuna answered as he slipped out his HDWM

Gokudera nodded and he started to bark out orders where to station them.

_"Be safe Giotto" Tsuna thought_

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE IT HAPPENED: SHIZUKA &amp; THE GIRLS<strong>

*sigh* "I haven't talk to Giotto this days" Shizuka said looking at the sky with snow pouring down

"Us too" the other girls said

"What was the reason we haven't talk to them this past days" Keira asked in a lady-like way (like an ojou-sama)

"Huhu~ I guess we lack the attention" Reira suggested

"Maybe" Shizuka said while the others stayed silent

"Argh! I'm frustrated and here in my chest feels heavy for the past days and I would suggest that we should drink coffee" Yuuna exclaimed while pointing where the heavy feeling is

Everyone agreed and head to where the closest coffee shop is- when a group of men surround them they tensed.

*laughs* "It seems we got a valuable item we got here" a scarred man said

*twitch* "We're not ITEMS" Yuuna, Rin, Sumire & Reira shouted

"Whatever- get them" the scarred man ordered his men

The men started pursuing us and we were overwhelmed immediately since we're not feeling so well and our flames are locked up for the past days. Soon we were on the ground binded with ropes so that we couldn't escape.

"Oh! I never thought that the GIRLS Primo and his Guardians are this WEAK! HA! A shame" the scarred man exclaimed

We twitch and glared at the scarred man but we couldn't do anything since we totally felt heavy and exhausted, we also hated to be mocked and restrained by someone who is totally our enemy. OH I WISH I COULD BREAK THESE BINDS AND I COULD TOTALLY BURN HIM INTO CRISP but we feel lost so we just didn't struggle.

"Well anyways take them to our base and lock them and strip them leave only the undergarments" the scarred man ordered while the men started to grin

_'Argh! I totally hate perverts SHIT I feel totally weak right now. Maybe... *sigh* this is the end huh? Jeez totally not cool' they thought_

That was the last thing they remembered before they felt a hard cold ground, stripped and left with just only undergarments

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE: GIOTTO &amp; THE OTHERS<strong>

_"Arghh! They're taking too long" they thought_

Then footsteps are heard heading towards them, they readied they weapons and wait for the enemy to appear. It wasn't enemies but Alaude and the others.

"Primo they're base is right above that mountain so we're going the right ways just go straight" Alaude said poker face but his eyes held a worried look and we also have that feeling too, losing someone precious that you loved and yearned always-its feels SHIT.

Everyone nodded totally not noticing that Alaude said a long sentence (but really it wasn't but it for Alaude it is long)

* * *

><p><strong>DRANIO FAMILY BASE: YUUNA'S POV<strong>

_'SHIT I feel cold' _

_'Huh? it seems they haven't woke up yet'_

Yuuna look down and it seem they were stripped.

_'Argh! I can't imagine them touching my body! HELL IS WHERE THEY"LL GO'_

_'With all this silence maybe I can unlock my power and wait for the others to wake up even if it will take long'_

I started to concentrate and start unlocking my power despite the cold I felt in the room

_'I shouldn't have locked my power for no reason'_

* * *

><p>DRANIO FAMILY BASE<p>

"We locked our powers with reason Yuuna" Shizuka said will sitting up

"Oh you're awake Shi" Yuuna said acknowledging her presence with her eye closed still concentrating

*sigh* "Maybe I should unlock mine too" Shizuka said while finding the right position to concentrate

The room soon filled with silence. Yuuna hated silence when someone is conscious already she decided to break the silence.

"What do you mean by reason, since I don't remember locking up my power with no reason"

"Not receiving attention from our boyfriends are our reasons" Yuuna answered

"Oh yeah..." Yuuna trailed

Then grunts are heard in the room and the others are also awake.

"Oh the both of you are awake already" Keira said while finding a place then she started to concentrate

"Hmm" Yuuna and Shizuka responded

Soon the others followed and started to concentrate. The room filled with different colors and each time the percentage of their raises the atmosphere in the room heavies. This occurrence never happened before. When they concentrate the atmosphere always warm, happy & free but it seems their concentration of their powers merged with their feelings which they feel heavy where their heart is the flames they emitted while concentrating is heavy and suffocating. They cannot feel each other's flames so they're oblivious to it.

* * *

><p><strong>GIOTTO &amp; THE GUARDIANS<strong>

"We're totally here" G uttered switching off the safety of the gun

"Giotto have a plan?" Asari asked readying his katana

"Nope. Storm in and find the girls immediately, since we don't know what they did to them" Giotto grimaced

They don't care what will happen to them as long their girlfriends are fine and safe. They stormed the base of Dranio Famiglia with their weapons in hand and a goal to eliminate whoever goes in their way in saving their love one.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIZUKA &amp; THE GIRLS<strong>

"Are you almost done?" Yuuna asked her fellow comrades

"Nope. Only 80%" Shizuka said

"75%" Keira followed

"65%" Sakura, Rin, Sumire & Reira said in unison

"How about yours Yuuna?" Shizuka asked

"90%"

Everyone nodded and continued to concentrate.

_'It seems his here, huh?' they thought_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**That's all for the 1st part and sorry for the parts I intended for it to be a one chapter but my brain ain't working so I'M SO VERY SORRY and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING MY STORY and don't forget to give ideas on what they will do when they are going to a festival and to remind you I can't update without your ideas since I have run of ideas and my imagination that I have isn't working so please help me and give out IDEAS and please continue to support me :D. Oh Oh Oh! Who do you think Mammon should be partnered with since my Mammon/Viper I have here is a FEMALE so... U know? and I think she is good with Belphagor or Fon (weird right?) so GIVE COMMENTS ON WHO SHE WILL BE PARTNERED :D**

* * *

><p>UNTIL NEXT TIME, NEH? :D ciao~ :P<p> 


	8. Information IT'S FOR THE FUTURE STORIES!

**Hello Guys ! this isn't an update or story (sorry for it) it's just an information about the Girlfriends of the 1st Generation and also I will put the pairing that will appear in the future stories too and if you don't like the pairing please reply in the reviews please. **

**I will put their pasts or history in the story that will be in the future and I need your help for the (GIRL) names to pair TAKESHI, MUKURO, ENMA, & XANXUS with their attitudes since I don't have any names in mind so please help me**.

**Oh! Elena won't appear in the story but if I can just insert her for a small screening time she can but not for now hehehe so to be sure Elena won't be Daemon's Partner. **

**Some partners are not yet truly in a relationship since they didn't realize it yet so U know already XD. **

**Don't forget to give me IDEAS on what they will do in the festival and if you're wondering who will be in the festival they're below so don't worry and sorry for the lateness.**

**Thank you for you time :D **

* * *

><p><strong>ONE OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY IN THE FUTURE w their PARTNERS**

Giotto - Shizuka

G -Yuuna

Asari - Keira

Knuckle - Sakura

Lampo - Rin

Alaude - Sumire

Daemon - Reira

Tsunayoshi - Kyoko

Hayato - Haru

Takeshi - (readers please choose)

Ryohei - Hana

Lambo - I-pin

Kyoya - Chrome

Mukuro - (readers please choose)

Enma - (readers please choose)

Xanxus - (readers please choose)

Colonello - Lal Mirch

Reborn - Savannah

Belphagor - Mammon (GIRL)

Dino - Bianchi

Julie - Adelheid

* * *

><p><strong>THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE FUTURE STORY WITHOUT PARTNERS (<strong>CAN BE PAIRED WHETHER OC/NOT**)**

Shitt P.

Kaoru

Koyo

Rauji

Byakuran

Zakuro

Bluebell

Daisy

Torkabuto

Squalo

Lussuria

Levi

Fran

Skull

Spanner

Shoichi

Fon

Verde

Talbot

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE FESTIVAL THAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THE SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH THEIR PARTNERS<strong>

Giotto - Shizuka

G -Yuuna

Asari - Keira

Knuckle - Sakura

Lampo - Rin

Alaude - Sumire

Daemon - Reira

Colonello - Lal Mirch

Reborn - Savannah

* * *

><p><strong>CATEGORY: INFORMATION ABOUT THE GIRLFRIENDS OF THE 1ST GENERATION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Shizuka Vanderveich **Nickname: **Shi

**Age: **34

**Birthday: **January 1

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Boss (Vanderveich) & Co-Boss (Vongola)

**Partner: **Giotto di Vongola

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Deadly (if provoked), Serious (if needed), Smiling, Welcoming, Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective

**Flame: **Sky (Main), Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Yuuna Vanderveich **Nickname: **Yuu

**Age: **34

**Birthday: **January 15

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Right Hand-Woman (Vanderveich), Strategist (Vongola)

**Partner: **G

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Harsh, Serious, Rude, Mean (Outside), Nice, Caring, Kind, Over-Protective (Inside)

**Flame: **Sky, Storm (Main), Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Keira Vanderveich **Nickname: **Kei

**Age: **34

**Birthday: **January 25

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Left Hand-Woman (Vanderveich) & Organizer (Vongola)

**Partner: **Asari Ugetsu

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Serious (if needed), Nice, Caring, Kind, Smiling, Air-Headed, Over-Protective

**Flame: **Sky, Storm, Rain (Main), Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sakura Vanderveich **Nickname: **Saku

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **Febuary 1

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Healer (Vanderveich & Vongola)

**Partner: **Knuckle

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Energetic, Loud, Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective, Persistent, Confident

**Flame: **Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun (Main), Lightning, Cloud, Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Rin Vanderveich **Nickname: **Ri

**Age: **33

**Birthday: **Febuary 15

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Inventor & Supporter (was forced to) (Vanderveich & Vongola)

**Partner: **Lampo

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Lazy (if it's boring), Blunt, Over-reacting, Selfish (Outside), Coward (if scared), Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective (Inside)

**Flame: **Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning (Main), Cloud, Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sumire Vanderveich **Nickname: **Sumi

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **Febuary 25

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Interrogator & O.R (Outside of Responsiblity) Boss (Vanderveich) & Interrogator (Vongola)

**Partner: **Alaude

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Aloof, Passive, Blunt, Deadly, Respects (if worthy) (Outside), Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective, Selfish (if ignored), Vulnerable (Inside)

**Flame: **Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud (Main), Mist

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Reira Vanderveich

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **March 1

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vanderveich & Vongola

**Position/s: **Torturer & Supporter (was forced to) (Vanderveich & Vongla)

**Partner: **Daemon Spade

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Creepy, Blunt, Selfish, Deadly (if provoked), Respects (if worthy), Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective

**Flame: **Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist (Main)

* * *

><p><strong>OTHERS:**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Savannah Johnson **Nickname: **Vannah

**Age: **34

**Birthday: **March 15

**Race: **American

**Language: **English, Italian, Japanese

**Famiglia/s: **Vongola & JS Corporation & Johnson Royal Family

**Position: **Supporter (Vongola) & Heiress (JS Corporation) & Princess (Johnson Royal Family)

**Partner: **Reborn

**Relationship w/ Partner: **Girlfriend

**Attitude: **Deadly, Serious, Mean, Blunt, Creepy, Aloof (if provoked), Nice, Kind, Caring, Over-Protective, Confident, Energetic, Smiling (if not provoked)

**Flame: **Sky

* * *

><p><strong> Well that's all about them for now <strong>


End file.
